<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dāku by Vicio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179272">Dāku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicio/pseuds/Vicio'>Vicio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ai no Kusabi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicio/pseuds/Vicio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai no Kusabi official novels from Iason's point of view. IasonxRiki</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iason Mink/Riki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dāku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the heat of a sunny afternoon, Raoul tapped his foot impatiently. Amoi must’ve been under the influence of an odd atmospheric event for it to be this hot, he thought, shielding his eyes to look up at the sky and then down at his smart watch. It was five past 4:00.</p><p><br/>
<em>Where the hell is he?</em>
</p><p><br/>
When a job aspect required his attention, Iason wasn’t this inconsiderate. It was only when social etiquette was involved that he showed an open disregard for the rules.</p><p><br/>
Despite that, and all the trouble it entailed, Raoul had learnt to appreciate Iason, to the point of forgiving and yielding before his whims sometimes. There he was waiting for him out in the sun in Midas, like a patient dog.</p><p><br/>
The same could not be said about the other Blondies, however. Being the way he was, prompted Iason to be at the very eye of every scandal, every gossip, every rumor in Eos. He was considered eccentric and a rebel. This could have stagnated his name if it were not by his fierce demeanor and  reputation as the Ice Man, that made him instead feared and respected. Whatever it was said about him, was at his back. Even the other blondies thought twice before speaking their minds before him, and when they did, of course, the discomfort was hidden behind a sarcastic taunt.</p><p><br/>
<em>You kept us waiting, did you not, Iason? So considerate.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Would you please be as kind as to turn on your track devices again? You spitting on my face would be more subtle than your lack of manners.</em>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Do as you please, you’ll find your way out regardless.</em>
</p><p><br/>
Raoul had once belonged to the haters club too, right after Iason’s late introduction as the last Blondie. But it wasn’t like that at all now. The thought of how they’ve met would’ve made Raoul smile, if it wasn’t because Iason had just outright stood him up.</p><p><br/>
With a rapid displeased motion of his hand, Raoul pressed a button on his smart bracelet to make a call. As soon as he did, a voice spoke behind him.</p><p><br/>
“There’s no need for that.”</p><p><br/>
Raoul turned to see Iason standing there nonchalantly fixing one of his gloves. And he frowned.</p><p><br/>
“Where have you been?” Raoul demanded.</p><p><br/>
“Here. I’ve been watching you for a while.”</p><p><br/>
“Don’t tell me—stop playing, Iason.”</p><p><br/>
“I’m not.”</p><p><br/>
Raoul sighed. Hearing Iason’s cool tone of voice that betrayed his amusement at his expenses, he resigned, letting it be and briefly kissed Iason on the cheek to greet him. All concerns put aside now, at least he was there.</p><p><br/>
“We’ll be late,” Raoul said. “You’re the guest of honor today. Better hurry up.”</p><p><br/>
Iason nodded. How many times Raoul had said he was his honor guest… he’d lose count.</p><p><br/>
“Lead the way then.”</p><p><br/>
As they walked, Raoul spoke.</p><p><br/>
“I was remembering the day you were born, Iason Mink.”</p><p><br/>
“What about it?”</p><p><br/>
“I’m still angry.”</p><p><br/>
“Everyone is.”</p><p><br/>
“Especially Aisha.”</p><p><br/>
Just then, Iason showed a slight trace of a smile.</p><p><br/>
“The poor thing,” he said mockingly.</p><p><br/>
As they chatted, a few steps ahead of them, a peculiar teenager emerged from the crowd. Black hair, dark eyes to match. His supple body hurried through the tourists. He brushed past the Blondies, unaware of their presence.</p><p><br/>
Out of the corner of his eye, Iason noticed a black spot, shinning under a different light. He found himself turning towards it. It was the first time Iason saw Riki.</p><p><br/>
A striking image as it was, there was something about that kid. He conducted himself with such confidence, Iason found his gaze fixed on the image. Didn’t take long until he realized what was going on before his eyes.</p><p><br/>
Iason was walking next to Raoul by then and without really thinking it through, he slowed down his pace until Raoul, unaware of it, left him behind. It was not Iason’s real intention from the beginning, but in a matter of seconds, having reached Riki, the decision was taken as if on an impulse, and Iason grabbed his wrist fiercely.</p><p><br/>
Riki’s hand was brusquely stopped centimeters apart from stealing a man’s credit card. He looked confused and then downright frightened as the thought settled down in his head. The color left his face and his bravado shattered in pieces. Before Iason, that was the reaction he was perfectly accustomed to. <em>Fear.</em></p><p><br/>
“That’s a behavior I can’t really be impressed of.”</p><p><br/>
Iason noticed Riki gulped and trembled. Seconds passed as if frozen in place. He could guess what was going on inside his mind. <em>What to do?</em> It was very unfortunate.</p><p><br/>
Raoul’s voice roared over his head.</p><p><br/>
“Hey! What are you doing?”</p><p><br/>
The question he’d got used to a very long time ago. Each time Iason did something scandalous, Raoul was there to have his word.</p><p><br/>
Now the man looked puzzled and annoyed at the sight of Riki. More scolding came out of his lips and it was then that Iason learned Riki was a mongrel, as Raoul put it, given the lack of a PAM for an ID.</p><p><br/>
It was quite the appearance for a mongrel, though. His dark hair seemed somehow especial, but it turned out to be it wasn’t and so his awful clothes and disheveled image stood out all the more obvious for a thief now.</p><p><br/>
Still, Iason had to decide what to do.</p><p><br/>
“Sorry, but you go on first,” he said.</p><p><br/>
Raoul as usual, was hard to convince. He raised an eyebrow. But even Raoul’s concerns and wisdoms didn’t stand a chance against Iason’s persuasions.</p><p><br/>
With his victory drawn on Raoul’s back as he left, Iason watched him at the same time he thought of this mongrel kid and his grip tightened all the more.</p><p><br/>
Iason could not care any less. Stealing was a reproachable act to be expected from a filthy mongrel. He knew young people did stupid things. Maybe Riki’s intention was no ill-spirited. Whichever it was, didn’t truly matter, even if a scandal like it wouldn’t be welcomed for tourism as the more relaxed tourists felt, the more probable it was for them to prolong their staying and spend their money, Iason knew punishing this kid would not solve the problem. At least that’s what he told himself. Deep inside, his superiority complex around which he based the total of his decisions was telling him what waste of his time messing around with this mongrel was. Having lost interest  by then, Iason settled for letting Riki go unpunished.</p><p><br/>
“If this is you just playing a silly game, stop it. This kind of behavior is….”</p><p><br/>
“Yeah, yeah, whatever!” Riki spat.</p><p><br/>
For one fraction of a second, Iason was taken aback by Riki’s words as if he couldn’t believe he’d been interrupted. When Riki looked up, Iason was all collected again and could see into those insolent dark eyes. </p><p><br/>
"Stop with the shitty lecture,” Riki continued. “If you have time to spare, just call the police or whatever."</p><p><br/>
The tone of voice was meant to be provocative and defiant. Iason was surprised by the blunter. He had scolded the mongrel without passion or care, but that Riki chose to manage himself in such a way, was news.</p><p><br/>
Such a determination and defiance, made Iason narrow his eyes despite himself, as the thought crossed his mind for the first time. <em>What would it take to tear down his pride and self-esteem?</em> Just a tiny moment of discomposure before falling into his cold, uninterested self again.</p><p><br/>
“Be careful,” Iason said coldly. “Don’t let it happen again.”</p><p><br/>
And so the Blondie resumed his walking remembering he had to be on time for his meeting.</p><p><br/>
There was no reason for Iason to intervene. Moved by his curiosity and personality that prompted him to do stuff that made Raoul roll his eyes. Iason’s decisions were always taken to stimulate his brain, to see if he was right about predictions. It could be said it was Iason’s way of entertainment.</p><p><br/>
It was both pleasurable and disappointing when he was wrong about his predictions. And he could see that the majority of times he was wrong about them, concerned human beings.</p><p><br/>
In that instant, Katze’s face arose in his mind and then, something warm closed around his arm. Something like a hand. Someone touching him, grabbing him.</p><p><br/>
<em>That voice</em>. It took a second for Iason to realize it. Now he felt disgusted and annoyed by Riki and his stupidity. It was probably the very first time Iason had been faced in such a way. Not even Raoul dared to touch him like that and most of his physical interactions, if any, came from him. A pat to the shoulder, a slight casual fixing of his bangs, watching a dataslate together. But this. This made Iason stop and turn around. Riki somehow seemed smaller and more insignificant than before. He was actually overwhelmed by that snotty attitude he wanted to brush that hand away with a hard slap. But Iason held his composure and let his eyes do the talking. <em>What?</em></p><p><br/>
Riki wasn’t taken aback by the fire in Iason’s glare. His black eyes widened looking straight into the blue pools of Iason.</p><p><br/>
“Why are you letting me go?” he asked. The brusque manner he said it betrayed an innocent query, something Iason grasped behind that rough exterior that made him calm down. Again, this was ignorance not aggression. The poor little thing was dumb and cognitively lacking.</p><p><br/>
Instead of brushing the hand, Iason turned to leave.</p><p><br/>
"Just a whim,” he said as he tried to resume his walk. But Riki wasn’t done. His hand tightened around Iason’s arm again.</p><p><br/>
"I don't like borrowing stuff from people, especially from great elites like you."</p><p><br/>
The words echoed on Iason’s mind interpreting them. But didn’t seem logical. This mongrel preferred to be punished instead of keeping his mouth shut and leave? Given a opportunity to learn and sit tight… was this the answer of an illiterate monkey or was it a human natural response? No. It was not normal not expected. It was rather strange for Iason, this kind of reaction, and idiotic, by chance. It made Iason want to laugh.</p><p><br/>
"Oh?” he said. And proceeded to rephrase Riki’s words the way he interpreted them: “So is it your hobby to make it difficult for people to be kind?”</p><p><br/>
Riki’s face muscles strained. Looking into Iason eyes, he gestured somewhere with his jaw. It meant more than words. Iason looked into that direction out of the corner of his eyes. <em>You want me to see where?</em></p><p><br/>
Iason stood there as Riki’s expression turned sore and started to leave. It was obvious then. <em>Oh, you want me to follow you.</em></p><p><br/>
Iason didn’t know, not thinking, but his feet moved and he followed Riki as he prepositioned. Forgetting about Raoul and their meeting. With the promise of fun, Iason followed Riki in silence.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>